starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Qidak Aaia
This man is, like all other Umbarans, a near human and look like humans except for the fact that his skin is white pale, with bluish areas around the temple and eye areas in the face, and his lips seems to have a bluish colour on them as well. He has no hair on his head, which adds to his ghostlike appearance. Qi may be old in human years but since the Umbaran can become rather much older then Humans can, his body does not look like someone over sixty, but rather that of a thirty-five to fourty year old. What most people recognize though is his eyes. He has icy pale white/blue piercing eyes, that with even just once glance at a person makes them feel like he has seen right into their very mind and heart. Although he looks fierce and scary to many, that is just appearance, as his devotion to the Force and its teachings, as well as to follow the path of the cunning warrior, is his very essence. His body isn't that of a brute bulky brawler, so much as it is that of a lean, fit, smooth one. Someone once described him as an Ice Panther, due to his physique and the color of his skin. He takes pride in his training and how he can mold his body and others into an obeying form, that makes the very body itself to be a weapon to be reckoned with. Most times he is wearing the recognizable Shadowcloak, a thick cape-looking thing made of many strands of grayish blue materials, that for the human eye is nothing more then that. But to an eye that can also see into the ultraviolet spectrum, it is covered with intricate patterns and colours. Underneath that, Qi wears a sleaveless tight west in a dark grey colour, and under that a 'Hakama' - a duracement-grey skirtlike pair of pants that makes it nearly impossible to see how he really stands with his feet, which tends to be very useful in battle when the opponent can't figure out where he is going in his flowing motions. On his pale white arms, he wears nothing but a pair of underarm protection plates (gauntlets) made out of cortosisfiber, which also has a plate covering the back of the hand. These are not just for show, but can easily be used as protection in a saberduel, where Qi can simply parry the blade with his arm, making the lightsaber shutdown. From birth to Padawan Qidak Aaia (48 BBY) was born the same year as Mon Mothma. Like so many others he was noticed as being strong in the Force at an very early age. His parents, being normal Umbarans, saw the potential of power in the fact that their second son could become a Jedi. There had always been a tradition of the Aaia family to be exceptionally strong in the art of influencing others minds, so they had some understanding of what the Jedi was about. Therefore they needed little persuasion to agree on Qidak being taken to the Jedi academy. As he was admitted into the Jedi Order, 'Qi' (as he often got called) was trained under Master Yoda's overseeing, as all younglings at that age, but also by other lesser known teachers, each with different but highly developed skills in various areas. He was actually in the class directly above Faarel Blackthorne. But since they were so intensely involved with classes and instruction, and engaging in all the information they could get a hand on, they rarely even saw one another. Therefore, they differ from each other in other parts as well and trained under different instructors. From Padawan to Knight Due to his adaptiveness in focusing and perhaps his natural abilities to read thoughts and influence senses, he exceeded his classmates in those skills and a former Enchani female Jedi Master took on the very young Qi as her Padawan. Tiisha as her name was, were also a teacher at the academy, which led to the fact that he also got an sort of several master upbringing in the ways of the force. He was a boy made for the academy life, and went from teacher to teacher constantly gaining knowledge. Tiisha was an instructor in the Telepathy and Mindtrick related areas. Perhaps that was one of the reasons that she choose Qi to be her Padawan. But besides teaching all she could to the knowledge-thirsty Qi in that area, she also showed him how he could use Enchani in his way of fighting. She had discovered that the dark sides of the Enchani teachings could be replaced by various other, more suitable teachings from her Jedi knowledge. If Tiisha was his mental mother, the instructor of 'The way of the Krayt Dragon' or Shien/Djem So (Form V) in lightsaber techniques was his mental father. He might not have been the best fighter of all times but he had one special trait that caught Qi's attention, and that was Imagination. That instructor did certainly train the students in Shien and Djem So, but he also tought the art of improvisation and its importance. He didn't hold Qi back in his advance, not even when Qi tried to make up new ways to incorporate his martial arts skills into that if his instructor... In fact Qi was also introduced to the very few that had knowledge in the Juyo/Vapaad, and took great inspiration from that as well. Slowly Qi was beginning that huge step of forming his own form, witch he named Qichani (Qidak+Enchani), mainly because his teachers had already called his way of fighting that. Why fix something that is not broken? His quick learning and mental advantages, led to him taking the trials and be granted the rank of Knight at a very early age. From Knight to Master To still being able to gain knowledge from the various teachers in both martial arts and lightsaber techniques, that he needed to continue his forming of Qichani, he stayed at the academy. Surely he was sent on missions like all others, but more and more often he began to teach others and it was as the role of a teacher, that he found his soulmate in a little boy called Tel-Qhar. That Mirialan boy was in many ways like Qi, yet not. He wasn't that interested in how to connect minds and influence them, as much as he was interested in molding his body and mind for battle. Early on Qi took the boy as his own Padawan and began to teach him, not only in the ways of battle as he mostly wanted, but also and perhaps even more importantly, in the ways that he didn't appreciate at first, namely what some call 'form zero', to know when to draw the lightsaber and when not to. He also taught him about using other things, using more of the spectrum of knowledge that could be found in the Jedi Library. It was there that both Master and Padawan found the old teachings of Odan-Urr. They both took great inspiration from the old Jedi Master, and realized indeed that there was so much to learn for all. Tel-Qhar developed a strong bond to his master, and together they trained immensely on the Qichani techniques that also incorporated use of other weapons such as the 'Qinata', the weapon that Qi had made for himself. This weapon allowed Qi to either fight with the lightsaber in one hand and the cortosis staff in the other as a parry weapon, or fixed together as a polearm weapon that allowed him great range and strong slashing momentos against multiple enemies. Even the combination of first using it as a polearm, and then in the middle of the fight, switch to using them separate to surprise the opponent or, if the area got more confined, to gain the advantage of a long reach weapon. The year before the the Clone Wars begun, his beloved Padawan Tel-Qhar reached the point where both Qi and him thought it was time for Tel to take the trials. He was successful in that, and the Jedi Knight and teacher of the academy, was granted the rank of Master as the tradition required. Qidak was never even thought upon to be given a place on the council, he was as Qui-Gon Jinn too individual, walking his own path too often to be that useful in the council, and the fact that he was currently being heavily used as a teacher and going on missions, made him better fitted to not be a member of the esteemed council. He still respected and even loved the council for what it was and what it did for the Force, no doubt of that. A second Padawan Master Qi was sent on a mission in the Ghost nebula area when the battle of Geonisis began, and when the Clone Wars began and several Padawans was standing without a master, he took on another Padawan that was around the age of twelve and of the Gotal species. Sadly enough they just had a few years together when Order-66 was executed and having been out on a mission in the outer regions together with Tel-Qhar and his new padawan, they received the transmission that all Jedi had to head back to the academy. This was the first time that Master Qi got a vision of any importance. It was a strong and clear vision that he had to be in a place they had visited before, but not on a mission. The order was clear and Tel and the padawan had to get back to the acadamy, but Qi couldn't refuse the Force itself, the feeling was too strong... They landed and Qi went his way and therefore escaped certain death. The newly appointed Sith Lord Darth Vader killed both Tel and the Padawan, along with all those other padawans, teachers, knights and masters. The bond between Tel and Qi was still strong and when he became one with the Force Qidak knew, he felt it and it affected him strongly... To be continued... Forging the blade As Master Qi made his primary weapon, the lightsaber that he usually has mounted as a part of the Qinata. The lightsaber is rather unique and is rare in more then one way. He got a hold of the crystals in different ways throughout his many paths choosed by the force since the start of the purge. The lightsaber is actually a Tri-phase saber and consists of one crystal more then other lightsabers and due to that its slightly longer in the hilt then others aswell.The crystals are: * A Lava Crystal is the primary stone of his saber and also the onw that make out the blade's somewhat glowing yellow lavalike color. * For a focusing crystal he fitted a rare stone called Damind a stone that helps create his adjustable length and with of the yellow blade. * As a surprise and the third and final 'phase' he constructed a unique and deadly second blade. The crystal used is called Umbalithia and creates a blade that manifests in the ultraviolet spectre instead of the normal viable light spectrum. That makes the blade almost impossible for those that cannot see into that spectre or concentrates on seeing with the aid of the force to detect it and be able to parry a blow from it before its to late. This blade is used only to defeat the dark, never against a normal opponent because of that Qi feels its not a sign of honour to deceive those you combat. In defeating the evil that doesn't comply in Qi's honour tradition. The Umbalithia crystal comes from the crystal-like gem found inside a shadowy beast without name on the Umbaran homeworld the huge beast was also the one that he constructed the hilt from, he took a large bone and carved the outer shell of the hilt itself, the metallic parts of the saber is made of electrum. His lightsaber works totally well for itself bt are usually used as the primary weapon of the Qinata staff he created. The hilt has no visable buttons on the outside at all and only Qi himself are able to flip the complicated tri-phase mechanism with the use of the Force. Lightsaber styles Qidak developed his own style of combat, but has gotten countless hours of training in all the known forms, but he doesnt even think of calling himself a master in all of them. His main training was in both the Shien/Djem So and the Ataru. *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru *Form V: Shien / Djem So *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad *Sokan *Niman / Jar'Kai But his own work, his pride and joy is the form he masters completely. Thats the one that he created: *Qichani Force Powers These are just a list of force powers that Qi has used in one way or another, he is far from mastering them all, but have a born talent for some of them. * Absorb / Dissipate Energy * Battle Precognition * Battlemind * Comprehend Speech * Farsight * Force Breach * Force Cloak * Force Concealment * Force Illusion * Force Jump * Force Meld * Force Overload * Force Pull * Force Push * Force Speed * Force Seeing * Force Stun * Life Sense * Malacia * Mind trick * Saber throw * Telekinesis * Telekinetic lightsaber combat * Telepathy Category:Jedi OrderCategory:Jedi CouncilCategory:UmbaransCategory:Jedi Order Characters